User blog:123Action/What I want for the finale
Hi everyone. With the show coming to its final conclusion many questions have been raises mainley about how they will fit everything in to the remaining episodes. Heres what I think/ want to happen (all my speculation) Ok I think Arthur will see magic in a whole new light if Gwen is cured by magic and I think this will happen in ep 9, I think this will change his aproach to magic. In ep ten I think Finnia is working with Morgana and could possibley be Sefa's mum and Ruadens wife. I think this would fit well and finish off Sefa's storyline. No I don't think Morgana will find outa about Merlin but I think she will get hinted at who Emrys is , I also think Alator will die. In ep 11 I think Mordreds love Kara will be executed for doing magic. However I don't think Arthur will reasbonsible for this I think he won't even know it happened. I am not really sure what I want to have happen in ep 12. But here is how I want series to end. Merlin tells Arthur his secrert and Arthur makes him stay in Camalot while Battle of Camlan happens. Gwen finds Eira Morganas spy and gets Merlin to go out to save Arthur, He decides to go as Emrys for some reason. Arthur and Mordred fight and Arthur is killed in battle before Merlin gets there he finds Morgana dieing and does the "is this really what you wanted" to her. Then sopmehow Morgana see's Gorlois and he reprimandes her and she feels great remorse and before she dies does the noble thing and says how to help Arthur. (I don't want her to die but as it is the last season I don't mind as long as she gets a redemption at her death) Mordred decides to take all the Kingdoms of Albion as retribution for Kara's death. He blames all those who are Arthurs freinds. Meanwhile Gwen hears about about Mordred and summons all other nobles to go to war against Mordred. Merlin takes Arthurs body to the Isle of the blessed where he does something to bring him back to life. Arthur angry withh Merlin and the two discuss magic. Arthur realises Uther was wrong all along. Meanwhile remaining Knights of the round table and other kings/queens go to battle against Mordred. Mordred is fately wounded. Arthurs arrives and as Mordred dies apoligies for Kara's death and promises things will be different from now on. Merlin is standing behind them and looks relieved. Then their is a scene where Arthur finally acknowledges Merlin (I hope their is comedy). we see Arthur sitting on his throne with Gwen beside him and Merlin sitting on other side in new advisor robes. All other nobles (Kings/Queens) are their Geoffry of Momoth crowns Arthur High KIng of all Albion. As Geoffrey leaves he says to Gaius he has history to write. Final scene ever could be between Gaius and Merlin with Merlin moving out of Gaius chambers and into his new rooms. I don't know how the dragons would fit into this but I hope something like this happens. Because Arthur needs to die at Mordred hands, Albion needs to be created and magic/merlins magic neeeds to be recognized and accepted because this is what the show has been working towards since s1. If these three things don't happen then the story is no where near finished and has not reached it "apex" as the creators said. This is all my speculation and feel free to comment! Also sorry for bad spelling/grammer am in a rush! Category:Blog posts